The First Time
by SakuraAndSasukeLove00
Summary: Sasuke POV. Just a quick one-shot of my favorite couple. Hope you enjoy.


We've been traveling together for almost four months now. The first month was awkward since the last time we spent real time together was when we were 12. Sakura has learned to deal with the silence that comes with being around me and I actually enjoy watching her read through her medical scrolls every night. It's the little things about Sakura that I never noticed that has lead me to this point. I have opened up more to her than I thought I would on this journey but I still haven't said anything remotely close to what she wants me to. The topic of feelings isn't something I bring up or mention.

The crunching under my feet pull me from my thoughts. Sakura and I have been in the Land of Snow for a week now and the cold is a nice welcome after spending time in the desert. Sakura's face is starting to match the color of her hair, I know that she won't willingly admit to being cold. My hand reaches for her without even thinking and I pull her towards me, she is under my cloak with me before my brain registers what happened. Sakura nuzzles into my side slightly as she welcomes the extra warmth, her cheeks are cold against my arm and I know it's time for us to return the shelter.

"We should get back to the inn. It's only going to get colder as the sun sets." I speak in a low voice so no one around us could listen in on our conversation. Besides getting Sakura back into a warm room there is another reason why I want to get back to the inn. I sent a messenger hawk to Konoha a few days ago and I noticed that he returned while we were out walking through the parks. It seems that most rebel ninja groups have been disbanded this far north so we can look through the Land of Sound again. Most groups travel through there to get their basic supplies and information regarding high value targets, like Sakura and I. Once we reached the inn I unwrapped my cloak from Sakura so she could walk on her own. As quickly as I opened the door, Sakura was laying in the bed wrapped in three wool blankets. I sat on the edge and started to take off my shoes and katana. A few weeks ago Sakura and I started to share a room instead of getting separate ones. It wasn't something I planned to do yet but my mouth acted on it's own one day in another village and here we are.

Throughout the night I can hear Sakura quietly talk in her sleep. The memories of the war and our past still haunt her dreams and there have been nights where she sobs from her dreams. I lean over to put my katana on the floor and I can hear Sakura's breathing has evened out signaling that she's asleep. A slight smirk is on my face and I turn to look at the sleeping pinkette. There's a slight redness to her face from the chill of the wind and her hair is covering half of her face, seeing this side of Sakura still makes me uneasy.

When I sent the hawk a few days ago it wasn't about the rebels, it was a letter to Naruto and Kakashi. After all of these years and everything we have been through, they are the two who I turn to for advice. On this journey of repentance and self-reflecting there has always been a nagging feeling in my stomach for me to return back home. There is this magnetic pull but it's something much stronger and I've known for a while now that I need to acknowledge this or it will disappear. I reached for the papers sitting on the bedside table and I walked to the couch in the front of the room. I took Kakashi's first because knowing Naruto most of his would be jokes and "I told you so".

 _Sasuke,_

 _There is not much I can say besides these three things:_

 _1\. Sakura has been there to pull you from the darkness just as much as Naruto._

 _2\. Don't let her fool you, inside that strong woman is still the scared girl we all first met when Team 7 was formed._

 _3\. If you hurt her again, you'll have the entire ninja world on your case this time._

 _Good Luck,_

 _Kakashi_

Maybe I should've started with Naruto's letter. A frustrated grown leaves my mouth as I rip open Naruto's letter.

 _TEME!_

 _It's about time you finally said something to her. I guess us guys are completely stubborn or clueless when it comes to love, it took me forever to notice the feelings I had for Hinata. For being the strongest two ninjas in the world, we are scared of being with someone that makes us truly happy aren't we? Kind of pathetic isn't it._

 _I know you better than most people and I know that you've been battling with this for a while now. There isn't much I can say besides this:_

 _If there was anyone in this world made to walk by your side it was Sakura. You and I both know she's proved herself over and over again. Sakura isn't walking behind us anymore, she's right there with us._

 _Good luck and don't think about it too much. Just act._

 _Naruto_

I closed the paper and burn them with my Amaterasu before Sakura wakes up. Tonight there is a small festival in the village so this will have to do. I wish we were back home; it would be so much easier. Running my hand through my hair as an act of defeat, I stand and walk into the bathroom to warm my body up from the cold. Hopefully Sakura will agree with the plans tonight.

After Sakura woke from her nap, I explained how the village was having a small winter festival and there was a spark in her eyes. She jumped out of bed and into the shower without arguing or an answer. While she was getting ready I put away all of the documents I had gotten out to pass the time. I dressed in something other than my mission clothes and went with a long sleeve navy blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back with black slacks. If I was going through with this tonight, I might as well give it a 100%. The bathroom door opened and I struggled to keep my composure. Sakura had pinned her hair with a few clips and it framed her face perfectly, her lips were a darker pink than normal and her lashes were longer. She looked almost heavenly. I opened the door as I throw my cloak on and Sakura followed behind me while staying close. Hiding my emotions is something I've done since I was a child but this woman is making it more difficult by the day.

The streets were slightly busy with families and couples walking through to check the vendors and the goods they were selling. No one was over dressed like they would back home. Sakura took the lead and walked in front of me by a few steps and I watched the Haruno circle move side to side every so slightly with each step she took. The ends of Sakura's hair are lightly grazing the top of her clan's symbol. I wonder if her pink hair would clash with the blood red of the Uchiha clan symbol, wait. I shake my head slightly at the thought, Sakura stopped at a stall that had handheld paper fans. There was a fan that had a light and dark scene painted on it that she was fixated on. I handed over the money to the vendor as she continued to study the fan.

"Sasuke you didn't have to. I could've gotten it myself." Her voice is grateful. There is a slight red tint to her cheeks that isn't from the cold. My shoulders shrug and I lead her away from the stand with my one good hand. The center of the village has more people since a local band has setup a stage and were putting on a show. Sakura wrapped her arm around my good one and leaned close to my shoulder, a few years ago I would've pushed her away but I welcome the small act although I wouldn't let her know that.

We stood together for almost half an hour before Sakura broke away from me. I was surprised she pulled away.

"Sasuke are you hungry?" My eyes widened a little. I completely forgot about planning to eat. I mental wanted to smack myself for being an idiot.

"Hn. Where do you want to eat?" I act as if it were nothing which is something I've perfected. She starts to walk towards a shop that we've passed a few time but never went in because honestly, being Naruto's friend you get sick of eating ramen all the time. Sakura moved the curtain so we could step in and there was no one in the small shop, she took the seat closest to the wall and I sat beside her. When the cook walked over, Sakura answered before I could open my mouth.

"We would like two chicken miso ramen please, two waters and a bottle of sake please." She flashed the most innocent smile and the man returned the smile. She had a presence about her that was hard to come by no matter where I travelled. There was nothing compared to her in all of the world.

"Where are we going after this?"

"Land of Sound again. I figured we could check into it before we go back to Konoha." I bring my sake cup to my lips and welcome the burning feelings. Her smile fades slightly, before I could ask why our food was placed in front of us. We ate in silence, both of us drinking more than we should've. By the time we were ready to pay and leave, we each had 3 bottles on sake. Sakura's face was red and she was acting different from the alcohol in her system, it was time for us to go back to the inn. Tonight was turning out to not be the night I wanted, maybe it was a sign to wait.

She opened the door to the room and went straight to her pack. I watched as she pulled out her gloves and kunai holster. Where was she going?

"What are you doing?" My voice was stern. Was this woman seriously going out in the cold for no reason?

"I need some air Sasuke." She walked past me and shoulder checked me in the process. Her chakra was spiking and I knew that she was angry. But why? I don't think there was anything I said that would make her upset except…I really am an idiot. Did she think that I was going to leave her in the village when we went back?

I grab my katana and follow her soothing yet fierce chakra. We had trained here a few days ago just to keep up with our skills. Sakura was standing by a shattered tree, the moon was reflecting off of the frozen lake and big snow flakes were falling steadily. Her breathing was heavy and I could see the anger on her face. Sakura has never been afraid to show her emotions and let you know what was going on in her head unlike me.

"Sakura, you're going to catch a cold." I walk slowly to the shattered remains of a large evergreen. She chuckled at me and stood to face me.

"I think I can handle a cold." She wiped the sweat off of her brow and turned to punch another tree without any chakra. Her strength was something to be afraid of, even with no chakra she managed to break through the bark of the tree. There was anger in her eyes, along with hurt. I had hurt her yet again and she didn't even let me explain.

"You know Sasuke, if you didn't want me to come with you then you should've said so." The tone of her voice was between crying and screaming. Years of frustration have built up to this.

"I never said I didn't want you to come." My cool composure was about to break and Sakura is about to see everything that she wants and some she doesn't want.

"When we go back home, you're just going to leave without me yet again. Just like you did the two times before." She's taking steps closer to me and with each step I get closer and closer to letting that wall break.

"Those times were different. I'm not going to sneak off and leave. Why would I waste all this time letting you in if that is what I wanted?"

"Letting me in? You have barely broken down that wall that you have around yourself. I have no clue how you feel about having me with you, yet you know every single feeling I have towards you. Everyone does, it's no mystery who Sakura Haruno is in love with." Her face is red from the cold, alcohol and anger. What a great combination, but I know that my filter is disappearing with each minute as the sake starts to really kick in. I can tell that her filter is completely gone and this is her pure, raw emotion.

"Sakura, do you really not see it? I've always upheld my promises to you. When I began my journey to atone for my sins I told you that I would bring you with me next time. Look where you are. You're with me."

I let my feet walk forwards towards the pinkette that I've known for most of my life. She's never left me even when I tried to kill her.

"Then tell me Sasuke! What are your feelings towards me?" I can see the silver glimmer running down her face. This is a scene that I have witnessed over and over again.

"Sakura…can't you see that I need you? You are the light to my darkness. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have ever known that I was capable of having genuine feelings for someone else. Ever since we were genin, you've cared for me. You've cried for me and because of me so many times that I can't count anymore." I lower my head and look to the ground. I can never deserve someone as pure as Sakura.

"I've caused pain and destruction, but yet you looked past all of that into who I really am. You've helped me heal from the broken soul I was."

Sakura's eyes are wide and she is staring in disbelief. Her brain and heart are trying to process everything I am saying.

"You have grown into an amazing shinobi and medic. Sakura you have earned the title of a Sanin and you deserve to walk beside Naruto and I. I know that you continue to doubt your abilities but you are the strongest kunoichi that I know…"

I was standing right in front of her now. The tears had stopped and she couldn't take her eyes away from mine.

"I could never deserve to have you by my side, but there isn't anyone else I would rather have with me through everything. Sakura I can't imagine a world without you. I…I love you." My breath catches in my throat as the words leave my mouth. This is the most I've broken down the walls and let her in.

Sakura's eyes close and she reopens them with tears threatening to spill, but I can sense the anger has completely disappeared. There is a peaceful aura coming from her chakra and I see the smile that comes to her face.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I wouldn't want to stand next to anyone else. I love you too, I have for such a long time."

I hold my arm out for her and immediately she has her face buried in my chest. I can feel her smile through my clothes, I rest my chin on the top of her head. The smile on my face is something that hasn't existed in such a long time, I lift my head up and Sakura looks up to me and I bring my lips to her. She gasped as I kissed her but after the initial shock, her eyes closed and she returned my kiss. The feeling is something I've never experienced in my entire life, I'm warm throughout my whole body and light. So this is what it's like to actually be happy…hm.

We pull apart to catch our breath but we never break from holding each other. The village is quiet in the distance and I know that the festival has ended. All of the villagers are in their home so it will be a private peaceful walk back to our inn. I take her small hand in mine as we walk.

Once back to the inn, there's a silent peace between us but there is something lingering in the air that neither one of us can ignore. I sit on the edge of our bed removing my shoes and katana when Sakura climbs in my lap. Her legs are on either side of my thighs, chest against mine and her eyes are piercing mine. This desire to have her as close as possible overcomes me and I want to have her under me. She moves my hair to the side slightly, now both of my eyes are visible. She leans into me and our lips are against each other again. This time I part my mouth and I explore her mouth, she is sweet just as I thought she would be. I'm pushed on my back with Sakura on top of me, every inch of her is on me and I want more.

I flip us without breaking our lips apart. My hand is keeping my weight off of her, it would be so much easier with both but this is my reminder. I pull away to look at her with both eyes, I activate my sharingan so I can remember this image. Sakura's pink hair is sprawled around her, flushed cheeks, red lips and heavy breathing. I can feel my blood rush and the desire to push the boundaries is quickly taking over.

"Sas...Sasuke please. I need you." Her voice in a begging state. This isn't something that I want to rush. Sakura deserve to be treated like a goddess and rushing would only make it less fulfilling. My hand grabs her zipper and I pull it slowly down her chest, exposing her to me. A blood red bra and pale skin greet me. This woman is beautiful in so many aspects.

"Beautiful." As I whisper, I start to kiss from her neck down to her bellybutton. Her skin feels like fire against my mouth, her breathing is uneven and one of her hands has found its way to my hair. A smirk grazes my lips as the whimpers escape her mouth, it's music to my ears and I want more…no I need more.

I stand over her, my breathing slow and I take in every inch of the beauty beneath me. I will spend the rest of my life showing her how much I care for her. My hand reaches for the button of her pants and I try to undo it. Having two hands would make this so much easier since it's almost impossible to single handedly undo fucking pants. Sakura could sense my frustration and undid the button and slid them down for me. It's almost like Sakura planned for this to happen tonight, she's wearing matching red lace panties and against her pale, creamy skin it makes her even more appealing.

I kneel over her and I run my hand over her side, down her stomach, across her womanhood and down her thigh. There's a heat coming from her core and I feel myself twitch. A need is growing in my stomach and all I want is to be buried in her heat and have her close to me. Sakura sits up and brings the hem of my shirt up and to the point where I take it off for her while she is undoing the tie on my pants. I kick them off next to my shirt. Now we are the same, almost naked staring at each other.

Sakura places her hand on my missing arm and I feel ashamed. She should be loved by someone that is whole and someone that hasn't walked in the darkness. I don't deserve her.

"Stop Sasuke. Nothing you have done will make me run." She places a small kiss where my arm cuts off, followed by a trail to my chest. Her hand moves to cover where my heart is and she places my hand on her chest. Our hearts are beating in sync with each other. Her eyes are filled with pride and love, I can't help but lean down and kiss her. I guide her to turn where she is laying in the center of the bed, it's either now or never. The tension and heat is becoming too much for me to handle. I motion for her to unclasp her bra for me while I take off her red lace, I toss them behind me and I stop everything I'm doing.

Sakura Haruno was truly a woman to reckon with. The moonlight was shining on her making the pale skin look like porcelain, there is a small patch of pink curls right above her core. My boxers are becoming tighter and tighter. A small hand grabbed at me through the material and I hitched my breath. A moan passed through my lips and I couldn't help the groan in the back of my throat. My boxers were ripped off of me and tossed onto the floor as she returned back to the bed. I hovered over her and I had to stop myself.

"Sakura…", I want her permission before I do anything else, "we can stop if you want."

A small smile appears on her face. I feel at ease with her and no matter what happens won't change that.

"I don't want to stop. I want this." Her hand cupped my face.

I placed myself at her entrance, with one final kiss I burry myself fully inside of her. Sakura's nails dig into my back and I wrap my fingers in her hair. The tightness around me is as close to heaven as I'll ever be and the moans coming from Sakura are my own personal song. I slowly start to move and my lips crash onto hers, we move in a slow rhythm together as the pressure starts to build. I feel her nibble on my ear and whisper commands that I'm happy to fulfill.

I go faster and Sakura starts to get even tighter around me. This isn't going to last much longer and we both know it. I open my eyes and I'm staring at two dark emerald green orbs that I want to remember for ever. My sharingan captures the entire moment so I can always go back to it.

"Sas…Sasuke…" Her voice is shaky and I feel her back start to arch bringing her even closer to me. The pressure is too much for me and I let everything go. We both climax together; I roll to the side so I don't crush her but I bring her with me so her head is resting on my chest. The room is hot and smells of sweat but I wouldn't change anything in this moment.

"I love you Sasuke." A hand comes to my cheek and pulls my head down. There is a glow on her face that causes a warm feeling to rush through me. I look over at the clock and it's two in the morning.

"It's time to sleep. We only have one more day here." I grab the blankets to cover us. Sakura's breathing in even as soon as I can close my eyes. I place a final kiss on the top of her pink head as I let sleep take me.

My mind isn't racing and for the first time in a very long time I'm happy. This is only the beginning for Sakura and I but I will show her how precious she is to me. Sakura Haruno will be an Uchiha one day, there is no other woman in this world for me. Sakura Uchiha…now that has a good ring to it.


End file.
